Are We There Yet, Antonio?
by jerybones
Summary: In a magical mishap, Lovino and Antonio are sent spiralling through alternate dimensions! Follow them on their journey to find their way back home. COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

Why, hello there! I love Hetalia. I love fanfics. I love magic and dimension/time travel. Now, a Hetalia fanfic with alternate dimension travel?  
I am sorry for crapping on your brains. :D

All ownership and rights of Hetalia go to Hidekaz Himaruya and those other guys. In no way do I own Hetalia or am I making money from this. Just goofing off here. :) Oh, and I'm sorry for any Out of Character people... All this is just how I interpreted them... or prefer them. Lol.  
Yeah, this chapter is real short, but it's basically just an intro. Enjoy!

**Also**: Watch out for foul language, eh. Throughout the whole story. :D It's just not a Romano fic without swears.

**Also Also!**: If you catch any references I've made to various other shows, stories, movies, or whatever else I've done that I honestly don't remember, well, coolio! Ooooh yeah. Oh, and note that I don't own those either! Ta ta!

Che cosa? [Italian]- What?

* * *

Today's meeting had been a particularly boring one. It went as usual; Alfred tried to take control, and then Arthur insulted him, France joined in, they all got in a cat fight, the other nations would get bored an then chat amongst themselves, someone would say something stupid, and another brawl would start, and another, and another, and the whole room would be in chaos, and Gilbert (who really just came because he was unAwesomely bored) would break out the beer and something would happen and end with an, 'oops!', and then finally Germany would blow up and take order - be ready, raise your hand, eight minutes, no chit chat, no mocking salutes of his past, etc - Italy would coo something about pasta, and the meeting would go smoothly from there. Same old, same old.  
Lovino was relieved as hell when the meeting finally ended, allowing him and his boyfri- bos- friend, Antonio, to take a nice, relaxing walk in the sweet, Italian, September air, because Italy just happened to be where that month's meeting was. True, they were in Venice, but Lovino much preferred that over somewhere other than Italy.  
They were just strolling around, enjoying the sights and sounds and smells of the Venetian streets when they heard someone chanting. Someone... familiar.  
Antonio looked around. "Lovi.. Do you hear that?"  
Lovino was focused on the half-eaten tomato in his hand. "Che cosa?"  
"Dont you hear that? The.. chanting?"  
"I don't- oh. Yeah, I hear it."  
They stared at each other for a while. Well?

Lovino finished up his snack. "Well, let's go check it out. I can't have Feliciano being taken over by weirdos or something."  
They crept over to where they heard the voice; under a tree in the middle of a large park. Nobody was around, except for them and the mystery reciter.  
Spain's eyes widened. The words.. Were they...? What the...

They found the mysterious figure to be Arthur Kirkland. He appeared to be reading aloud from some kind of spell book. Not a very big surprise, really, but a bit spooky all the same.  
"Oh wow," Lovino huffed as he rolled his eyes.  
Arthur, who was too engrossed in his book to even notice them coming, jumped and instinctively waved a hand at the two.  
The next couple of events happened very quickly. Antonio and Lovino were suddenly surrounded by red smoke. Antonio gasped. Lovino totally  
did not shriek like a girl.  
They grabbed each other for support but it was too late. With a pop! and a flash, the red smoke disappeared, revealing empty space.  
Arthur facepalmed.  
Aw, bullocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Make a note that OUR adorable dimension travelling duo will be referred to as "Antonio" and "Lovino" and any.. others.. will be called (by the narrator) by their country names. Thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

Lovino and Antonio looked around, confused and on guard. They were in a patch of forest- No, it was a park, really. Lovino didn't even realise that they were each in each other's arms, much to Antonio's delight. Though essentially, they were both thinking the same thing. What was that flash? Where are they now? "Stupid tomato idiot," the Italian muttered. "Where are we?" He looked over and shoved Antonio away suddenly. It didn't faze the Spaniard.  
"Well, Lovi, I honestly don't know. I- look! Over there!" He pointed over to where he saw a person in the distance. He was sitting at an outdoor cafe table, alone, but looking as if he was waiting for someone. Happily. Lovino's head whipped over to see. His eyes widened.  
"Feliciano! Agh, thank Tomatoes.." he muttered. "Come on, stupid Tonio!" he whined as he took Antonio's arm and dragged him over to who he was sure was his brother. Antonio cherished the touch.  
"Feliciano! Hey, Feliciano! Feli!" Lovino called. Italy turned around and beamed when he saw his brother.  
"Fratello! What are you doing here? Hi! And.. Spain?"  
Lovino looked at him weird but Antonio replied, "Yup! Say, where are  
we exactly, Feli?"  
Italy looked at him weirdly now but replied, "In Los Angelos."  
"As in LA, California, Los Angelos?"  
"Yes..?"  
"Feli, what the hell are you doing in Los Angelos?"  
"Waiting for Alfred of course, ve-"  
"Alfred? What the fudge?"  
They were interrupted by a loud voice saying, "Feliii- I've got ice creeeeaam-!" They all turned around and saw America carrying a large bowl of ice cream with all the works, and two spoons. Italy laughed and clapped, and then he shot up to give a great big cuddly hug to America, dropping a kiss on the blonde's lips. "Yay!"  
Lovino and Antonio were struck. Lovino was just about to sputter something about the Potato Idiot when Antonio put a hand over his mouth and quickly said to Italy and America, "Well, I can see you two are busy. See you later, okay? Adios!" And he dragged Lovino back to the spot of forest they appeared in.  
He let Lovino go and inspected his now wet, bitten hand. "Ow, Lovi.."  
"What the hell was that? What's up with Feliciano? Why is he with that Hamburger Head? What did that stupid occult-obsessed guy do to us?"  
"Shh, Lovi! Listen, I think.. I think Arthur accidently sent us to a different world. He wasn't reading Latin. It was Spanish, I'm sure, but I don't think he noticed. The magic that surrounds him must have set off when he read the words out loud, and since we were the only ones nearby, the spell affected us! We're in a different world, Lovi, where things aren't the same!"  
"Like... My stupid little brother dating that fat America?"  
"Si."  
Lovino was silent for once. "Ew. But at least it's not Potato. Now, how do we get back home?"  
Antonio thought for a bit. "I guess.. The same way we got here. We can just go and find this world's Arthur and ask him to send us back."  
"And what if this Arthur isn't a freaky occult freak?"  
"We'll just have to hope he is." And they set off in hopes of finding someone they knew who could possibly direct them to Arthur.

They were walking down the street when they spotted the two German brothers walking just across the street. Wordlessly, Lovino grabbed Antonio and dragged him across the street (luckily it was a red light). Antonio just melted. All this touching and grabbing...  
Lovino called, "Oy! Potatoes! Hey!"  
Germany and Prussia turned around and - what the hell? - they smiled. "Yo Lovi, honeybuckles," Prussia called, apparently addressing both of them. Honeybuckles? And since when did the red-eyed Potato think he could call Lovino 'Lovi' and get away with it?  
Prussia went over to Antonio and threw his arm around the Spaniard, kissing him on the cheek. Antonio stiffened and blushed. (Not that  
kind of stiff.)

Similarly, Germany walked over beside Lovino and took his hand, smiling affectionately at the Italian. Lovino couldn't even move. WHAT  
THE F-  
Unsteadily, Lovino yanked his hand out of Germany's and backpedaled five feet away from him, staring at him with huge, brown, bewildered eyes and his mouth in an open sneer.  
Following the Italian's lead, Antonio uncomfortably slid out from Prussia's hold to join Lovino. Germany and Prussia stared back at them confused and a bit hurt.  
"Lovino?" Germany asked quietly.  
Lovino's face grew red in both embarassment and anger as he gave a frustrated cry and ran off, fuming. "Effing Potato!" he yelled to  
the sky.  
Antonio took a running step towards the angry Italian before turning back to the Germans. "I'm so sorry. We aren't - er - your Italy and Spain. We're from a different world.. It's a long story. Can you direct us to England's house? Do you know where he is?"  
Prussia and Germany stared at the Spaniard. "What? Different world? Like an alternate dimension?"  
Antonio sighed; he had to hurry this up, Lovino was getting away. "Yes, yes. Do you know where England is? He sent us here, he'll probably send us back-"  
"Are you saying it's all different in your world? Are we still lovers, Tonio?" Prussia asked excitedly, ignoring Antonio's question.  
"No. Lis-" "Aw!"  
"He lives over there. The Delo-Grande. Top floor," Germany said helpfully, pointing to a tall, expensive looking condominium building.

Antonio looked at the tall blonde man gratefully. "Thank you, Ludwig." Hurriedly, he ran off to get Lovi, calling over his shoulder, "Thank  
you! And I'm sorry for the trouble!"  
As the German brothers watched the leaving Spaniard-from-another-dimension, the Spain and Romano from this world were sneaking up on them from behind. They jumped and surprised the brothers, who were a bit wary. "What's wrong, Potato?" Romano asked him from his spot; wrapped around Germany's arm.  
"Nothing."

Antonio found Lovino in an alley, repeatedly knocking his head against the brick wall. Although he knew Antonio was there, he didn't look up. "I will never unsee that. The Potato.. smiling." He shivered and continued attempting to knock the memory out of his brain. Antonio was about to say something when Lovino turned around and held up the hand that Germany had held. "I need to cut off this hand and burn it. And feed the ashes to those fucking turtles, dammit."  
Antonio decided to cut in before Lovino ranted any more morbid thoughts. "Alright then. Okay, so they told me where Arthur lives.  
It's close-"  
"Agh, thank God! I never freakin' thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to get to that guy!"  
"Si, me too, Lovi. Now let's go!" And my turtles do no such thing, he thought idly.  
As soon as they walked out of the alley the crashed into a blonde couple. Good God, it was France and Canada.  
Lovino took one look at them and decided he couldn't, no, wouldn't take it. He picked himself and Antonio off the sidewalk and ran away, not even saying a word.

The Canadian and the Frenchman stared after the odd couple. Irritably, France yelled out, "Hey!" Shaking his head, he stood up, brushed himself off, and held out a hand to his beloved Canadien, who blushed but took the hand. After patting his jeans, Canada asked curiously, "Was that Spain and South Italy?"  
France looked back, thought a bit, and chuckled his little French 'hon hon hon'. "Nah. Ce n'est pas possible. Romano is too much in love with Allemagne to be running off with Tonio, no?"  
They laughed together and continued walking.

"That was Francis and Matteo," Antonio commented casually as they were waiting to cross the street. "So there's them, and Feli and Alfred, and me and Gilbert, and-" here he sounded truly disturbed, "-you with Ludwig-"  
Lovino let out a groan as he slapped the Spaniard on the shoulder. "Agh, shut up! Now just hurry, I don't wanna meet any other alternate suckers-"  
Too late. Eagle-Eyes Lovino spotted Greece - surrounded by a horde of cats, as usual - cuddling up with Turkey on a park bench. "Look at that! How does that even work? They fucking hate each other!" he exclaimed, his hand alternating from gesturing madly at the couple and digging his nails into his palm. Antonio only chuckled, he'd heard of love/hate relationships before.  
Lovino made a derogatory sound and turned a corner, only to find another couple being all lovey to each other. "Now who are they? Is that.. Well, fuck my tomatoes. It's Twinkletoes and Cheese-Head. This dimension never ceases to scare the shit outta me." Antonio mentally  
translated 'Twinkletoes and Cheese-Head' into 'Austria and Switzerland'. He looked up.  
"Oh, look, we're here!" Antonio threw in enthusiastically. Thank God, he thought in his head. Lovino looked up in surprise. Oh.  
They sprinted into the shiny building and to the elevator. Antonio pushed the button absently. The first elevator door that opened showed Belarus and Lithuania in a heavy make-out session. They decided to take the next one. And they did; Lovino saw that it was thankfully empty so he rushed inside and pushed the button with the largest number, 26. Antonio got in just in time before the doors closed. He started humming.  
Lovino looked at him funny. "What?" Antonio asked. Lovino answered, "Nothing." After all, he was only humming the Italian national anthem.  
At the fourth floor, the elevator doors opened and two younger teens walked in. Aw, it was Latvia and Liechtenstein. They were holding hands and jabbering quietly about some pool. Liechtenstein giggled every once and a while; the sound was starting to annoy Lovino.  
Eventually, the young couple went out of the elevator and Lovino and Antonio could continue their journey to the top of the building. They got there without any further incidents. Walking out of the elevator, they saw that there was only one door on this floor. Jeez.  
But that does make it a whole lot easier.  
Lovino stared pointedly at Antonio, who sweatdropped and preceded walking up to the door. Gathering himself, he firmly knocked four times. It was silent. The two dimension travellers waited for a while.  
Antonio was about to knock again when a crash could be heard from the inside, and a muffled curse. A second later, the door opened to reveal young Sealand. Behind him, Antonio could see broken pieces of what was probably a vase before on the floor. "Hello, may I help you?" Sealand asked pleasantly.  
"Should you really be in here?" Lovino asked him.  
"No, I shouldn't, but that jerk Britain can't do anything about it. So may I help you?"  
Antonio started talking. "Yes, actually. See, we were looking for England. Is he here?"  
"No," Sealand replied obviously. "He's probably at Japan's house or whatever."  
"And why would he be there?" Lovino asked tonelessly. He felt he already knew the answer.  
"Ew, I don't want to know what he does at his boyfriend's house! I don't know!"  
"Si, well, do you know where Japan lives?"  
Sealand nodded. "Yup. It's a couple blocks that way. It's called The Sherobee, the building; he lives on the fifth floor, I think. I forget the unit, though."  
Lovino was already on his way. "Thanks, amigo!" Antonio said to the micronation, and then left to catch the elevator.  
"Welcome!" Sealand called. When the two were gone he turned back into the flat and laughed. "Let's finish that movie now, huh, Seychelles?"  
Giggling could be heard before he shut the door.

Okay, so, Lovino and Antonio were crossing the street, yet again, heading into the direction that Sealand pointed them in. Lovino was trying to keep his eyes on the road or on Antonio, to avoid seeing any other crack couples. It was working until Antonio said to him, "Look! There's Ita and Alfred again!" Instinctively, Lovino pulled his head up to see, but then growled and looked back down.  
Indeed, Italy and America were walking out of a store, laughing and holding hands. Italy was wearing America's infamous bomber jacket with  
the big fifty on the back, and enjoying it. They were chatting at hundred miles per hour, and every once in a while America would swoop down to peck Italy on the head or lips, which would then brighten up Italy's smile.  
"That smile could make the Potato sing opera," Lovino commented bitterly. Antonio laughed.  
"Come along, Lovi," he said, directing him around the corner. And there it was: The Sherobee. The two were elated as they walked into the building and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened, of course, to reveal Poland and Hungary, hands around each other's waists. Hungary was leaning into Poland's shoulder and Poland was nuzzling her hea-  
"Let's take the stairs," Lovino commanded, grabbing Antonio by the collar and dragging him to the door marked, "Stairs". Together they walked up the stairs - well, Lovino kind of stomped - and Antonio was pondering something thoughtfully. "You know," he mused, "How is it that all the nations live in the same area?"  
Lovino paused. "I don't know." They continued up the stairs. Finally, they reached the fifth floor. They didn't know which door would lead to Japan's unit, though. They took a lucky guess and started at the one closest to them. The person that lived there, a young dark skinned man, said that Kiku Honda lived all the way at the end, in the last door. Antonio and Lovino thanked him and went on their way. When they got there, they found a Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob. Lovino  
was looking faintly green. Taking a risk, Antonio pulled up and knocked on the door; albeit gently. After a second, England himself opened the door, fully clothed and as sharp as ever. "Didn't you see the sign?" he asked anyways.  
"Ah, we're sorry amigo. But we have an emergency."  
Engand looked over to Lovino. "Shouldn't you be somewhere, making out with Germany?"  
Lovino was ready to kick that jerk in the nuts when a soft voice called from inside the unit, "Arthur-san? Who is at the door?"  
"It's Spain and South Italy," he answered back.  
"It's Romano," Lovino muttered.  
"Oh! Why don't you invite them in?"  
"I- Yeah, fine. Come in then, won't you?"  
Awkwardly, Antonio and Lovino followed the Briton into Japan's living quarters. It was tastefully decorated yet quite simple. So totally Japan. The nation in question was sitting in the living room, already pouring two more cups of tea. "Tea, my friends?"  
The travelling duo nodded politely and sat down when told. "So what brings you here?" Japan asked, ever polite.  
"Um, actually, we were looking for England."  
"Me?"  
"Si. See, we were in.. a magical mishap."  
"Magical, you say?"  
"I'm afraid so. See, somehow, we were transported into another world! This world is not the one we're used to. It's quite different, actually. You could say we're feeling a bit - well - very homesick. And since, England, you're the one who sent us here, we thought perhaps you could send us back."  
England pondered this carefully, his big monster eyebrows furrowed and his hand on his chin. "Are you saying you two are from an alternate dimension?" Antonio and Lovino both felt a flash of deja vu.  
"Yeah," Lovino said irritably, "And I'd really like to get back, tea-sucker. So go call your imaginary fairy friends and poof us back to  
the real world, huh?"  
England was ticked off. "First of all, they aren't imaginary. Second, they won't be needed for this ritual. And third, it being the world you grew up in doesn't make it the 'real world'. And furthermore-"  
"Further what? Up your ass?"  
"-and furthermore, up YOUR arse, you bloody pizza-shover."  
"Oh yeah, scone-munching monster brows?"  
"Most definitely, pasta-loving surrender monkey-"  
"Please, please!" Japan called over the name calling, shutting England up immediately. Lovino stuck his tongue out at the Englishman. Whipped. "Ari-san, you were going to help these two." England nodded.

"That's right. Now, did either of you hear the spell I was chanting? Or was it something else..?"  
Antonio spoke up. "Yes, it was a spell. You were chanting in Spanish. I know it."  
"Spanish? All my books are Latin."  
"I think the man knows Spanish, thank you very much, blondie," Lovino sneered. Pickin' a fight, eh? England smartly chose to ignore it.  
"Well, then, what did I say?"  
"Well.. I could only hear bits and pieces. But putting them together, I'm guessing you said.. Okay, don't laugh. You said, 'Magico, rodear; magico, recoger. Soyel  
científico yeste esmi intermundo experimento. Explora, explora; Dumbledora. Enviar lasvíctimas lejos!' That wasn't even all Spanish. Some of it doesn't even make sense. It was all broken and - er - incorrect. And silly."  
"What the hell?" Lovino questioned. He could understand enough Spanish to hear the godamned weirdness.  
"So, I guess I'll just say that again and you two will be on your way," England shrugged. ("You guess?" Lovino mocked angrily.)  
After a couple of practice runs, England told Japan to move back, summoned up his magic and repeated the spell to the point of red sparkles swirling around a very freaked out Antonio and Lovino. England had never heard of this spell before, and wondered where his other self could have found it. He was sweating; this was a hard spell to keep up. Eventually, the two misplaced nations were completely covered in red magic. Japan waved goodbye as they popped out of existence. Instantly the mad swirling stopped, leaving only wisps of red mist. England was still standing there in his chanting position with his arms out, panting. He fell back into the couch, where Japan joined him with a smile. The Asian sat down beside him and began running his thin fingers through the blonde man's hair.  
"My magical man," he said affectionately with a cute smile.  
England chuckled tiredly as Japan cuddled closer to him. He should send people to alternate dimensions all the time.

* * *

This actually the first chapter I wrote! See, this is why the intro is so teeny. Because I was sick of writing so I just gave a quick little explanation of how they ended up in this... predicament. Ohohoho~

Oh, and, about the "spell". I honestly had no idea what to write! So I typed in some nonsense into a Spanish translator and screwed up the letters a bit. I apologize to any people who actually speak Spanish! oTL.

I'm also sorry about the weird layout. See, this was first typed up on my iPod, and then I put it in WordPad (and edited it there), and then here, and along the way things got messed up. Oh well! Fusososososo~


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio and Lovino could only see red, and little bits of pink. It was a whooshing world of magical sparkles, similar to the one that brought them to the last weird mixed-up dimension. This time, Lovino was conscious of his clinging on to Antonio, but the whole magical whirlwind thing was scaring the crap out of him, and frankly, he needed something to grab onto before he wet himself.  
They landed in another park, but different to the one they crashed into last time. But they unfortunately still didn't recognize it. Dammit.  
The boys looked around in hopes of finding some indication of where they were. Lovino just felt like cussing to the air. "Shoot. Where are we now?" Lovino was el mondo ticked off.  
Antonio studied their surroundings some more before saying, "Well, all the signs are in English, so we must still be in America. Although, I think that over there is French.." Lovino completely ignored the last part to start his rant.  
"Well, gosh-freaking-darnit. Oh, we'd better be back in our world or else, I swear, that crown-humping loon is going to get a nice taste of the Italian Mafia. Seriously, what the fuck is up with this- this messed up dimension travelling? I'm not Harry freaking Potter, for God's sake-"  
"What's wrong with Harry Potter?" a new, quiet, (albeit slightly annoyed) female voice asked, scaring the hell out of the two world-travellers. They cried out and whipped around. They took one look at the teen talking to them and Lovino swore.  
"Holy cannoli, America? What the hell happened to you?"  
The girl sighed. You could see her breath. Speaking of which, Antonio thought, it was quite chilly. "Huh. I'm sorry, I'm not America.. How do you guys know her anyways? Who are you? You know, you guys look like these two I know..."  
"'Her?' What the fettuccine? What do you mean, who are we! Who are YOU, and why do you look like America?" Lovino was close to hysterical. First, some crazy whacked-out world where he and Potato were a thing, and then some equally crazy world where there was some HamHead-lookalike telling him stuff.  
"Well, since you two somehow know about the nations anyways, I'm Canada, thank you very much. And you're in my capital. And I look like America because she is my sister, and our two countries are very much alike, et cetera, et cetera. But that doesn't mean we're the same freaking thing, eh?" Damn, Lovino thought, Female-Canada's on PMS. Wait, hold up-  
"You? Canada? America? She? Sister? The fuck? Espagne, what kind of crazy messed up world are we in?" Lovino grabbed Antonio by the shoulders and began shaking him painfully. In truth, he wasn't really that affected by it; he just felt like being a drama queen. Er, king. Though he was quite angry.  
"Ssh, Lovi!" He covered Lovino's mouth. But Canada had already heard..  
"Espagne? Spain? Lovi? What are you two talking about? You aren't Spain, and you aren't Lovina. Get that?"  
Snap, went Lovino's brain. "No, YOU get that, woman! We are Spain and Lovina, dammit! Listen, I have spent the last 3 hours travelling through a whole crapload of dimensions, all thanks to that bloody Brit, and I don't need another one telling me that I'm not fucking Lovina, because I am fucking Lovina!"  
"What did you say, stranger?" a voice similar to Lovino's asked. They all turned around to find... Goshdarnit, Lovino didn't even know how to describe the nonsense he saw right then. There were two young ladies standing there; one standing defiantly with attitude seeping out from her pores and the other clinging on to her devotedly.  
"What was that you just said, trucker? You know, I could have sworn you just said you were Lovina. Well, let me be the judge of that, dickface." The girl hugging her arm cooed, "Aw, Lovi! You're so cute when you're aggressive-"  
The angry girl growled and shook the other girl off violently. "Krup you, Espagne! Agh. Now, what were you saying?" Her words were overall polite but with a mocking undertone, which I guess sort of overrode the whole 'polite' thing. She had the same malicious sound as when you've done something bad and she finds out and she pretends to be oblivious and just keeps dropping hints at you to make you feel  
guilty, right before she drops the facade and lashes out at you. But that didn't faze Lovino.  
All the while, Antonio had been frantically whispering into Lovino's ear, "Lovino! Lovi! No! Stop provoking her! I think we're in another dimension! And in this one, everyone are girls! Look! There's you - cute as ever - and me, and America-"  
"Canada!" said country corrected. Oh. Well, I guess Antonio wasn't whispering anymore, so much as rasping in a panicky fashion.  
Lovino completely ignored him at first. "I said that I was Lovina! Er, Lovino! And who do you think you are to correct me, girl?"  
"Why, I'm Lovina Vargas, bus! Republic of South Italy, Romano, all that."  
"Lovina Vargas my a-" Lovino froze as Antonio's words rang true in his mind. He looked back at the three strangers, truly studying their faces this time. The one yelling at him, the one clinging to the one yelling at him, and the other one. Oh, he could see the resemblence now. His mind blanked. He forgot about his anger as he pointed to each girl in turn. "Romano?" The girl with the curl only smirked at him.  
"Spain?" he asked the smiling girl next to the other one. She blushed  
and said, "Si!"  
Now the last one. "America?"  
"Canada!"  
"Same difference."  
"Whatever."  
Lovino looked back at Antonio. The Spaniard glanced back, almost apologetically. Lovino coughed. "Well, fuck me." He didn't appear to have anything else to say so he collapsed onto the grass, once again set on knocking certain memories out of his head. Everybody else stared at him silently for a couple of seconds. Then Antonio spoke.

"Heheh. Yeah. So, er, do any of you know how to get to Ar- er, England?"  
"Why?"  
Antonio didn't really know what to say, and Lovino wasn't going to help. Well. He guessed there really was nothing to lose. "Okay. Right now I'm gonna tell you the exact truth, but you all have to promise me not to do anything rash. At the moment. Okay?" All the girls promised, some reluctantly.  
"Okay what?" a guy's voice asked. Antonio had to double take. He knew that blonde hair, those happy eyes and sincere smile. (And he also knew the intimidating scarf-clad sibling behind the guy's shoulder.) And of course, the energetic, clingy girl - Spain - had to greet them warmly. "Belgium! Holland! Hola!" Antonio was close to gasping out loud. They were the wrong gender, too?  
Spain quickly explained what had happened so far to them in a happier, shortened version, then looked at Antonio for him to continue.  
"Okay then. Well, we are Spain and Romano. But you see! We are from a completely different world; dimension, you could say. And in our world, well, things are very different, as you can tell from Lovino and I. For example, the majority of our nations are male. I'm guessing that isn't the fact here?"  
"What?" Canada was outraged. More male leaders? Why the hockey puck would the world need that?  
Canada was ignored, as usual.  
Spain and Belgium appeared enchanted. "Oh! A different dimension? That means that you are me! And that cutie on the grass is my Lovi? Oh, how  
exciting!"  
Netherlands was skeptic. "Uh-huh," she breathed sarcastically. "We are surely going to believe that. How stupid do you think we are?" She gave an annoyed puff on her pipe. Yup, she still uses one.  
Romano (Lovina) couldn't believe the stupidity of these people. "What? Are you serious? You idiots are believing this crap? Seriously, coming from a freaking alternate dimension. What is this, Harry Potter-?"  
"And what the hell is wrong with Harry Potter?" Today was just not Canada's day, eh?  
Nobody heard her. Except the Netherlands maybe, who rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. But anyways.  
Antonio pouted the way Spain did when Romano smacked her and told her to go away, the stupid Tomato Loser. "But it's true!" Lovino now chose to get up off the ground. He was a bit tipsy so he hung onto Antonio. "Yeah, it's true, dammit," he whined.  
Romano now had a closer look at Lovino's face. Dammit, it looked like hers. She was hoping that 'Spain Guy' was just a coincedence. Stupid alternate-her, busting her dreams.  
Belgium clapped his hands and spoke. "Well then! We're all cleared up: these two are Antonia and Lovina from another dimension!"  
"Now what are we gonna do about it?" Antonio said.  
"What are we supposed to do about it?" Netherlands asked honestly.  
"Well. Not that this isn't a lovely place, but we really need to get back home. We don't expect you to help us all the way-" ("Why not?" Lovino asked.) "-but we will need a little kick start, I'm afraid."  
"Just click your heels, eh," Canada muttered grumpily. And did anyone hear her? Suprisingly, yes; Lovino heard and shot a dirty look at America. Oh, Cunadia. Wait, what?  
Spain gasped dramatically. "Oh, no no no! Of course we'll help you! Right, Lovi and Belgium?" She looked over at both countries with big, green, puppy-dog eyes.  
Romano snorted. Belgium crossed his arms determinedly and stated, "Yes!" Netherlands clasped his shoulder and game him the evil eye. "No," she corrected.  
"No?" Belgium repeated.  
"No." "Why?"  
Holland just stared at her younger brother. Harshly. Belgium turned to Spain and Antonio sadly. "We can't. I'm sorry. We have.. business. See you!" And he was dragged off by Netherlands... and they soon were gone.  
Now it was just Spain, Romano, Antonio, and Lovino. (Is Author forgetting someone? *Gets smacked on face with hockey stick*) Spain clapped her hands together. "Well, I guess it's just me and Lovi helping you!" she shrugged cheerfully.  
Romano snorted again. "Please. Why would we help them? It's not our fault they were stupid enough to get themselves sent to another world."  
"But Lovi! They're us, remember! And they're our new friends! We have to help them!"  
"'Us' my ass. I still don't believe that these buffoons are us. Well, he might," she pointed at Antonio, "be you, but there is no way that airhead over there can be me." Lovino was getting angry again. "Hey!"  
Antonio and Spain shared a glint in their eyes and nodded at each other. "Tres.. Dos.. Uno.." they mouthed. And then, simultaneously,  
they pounced on the Italies, shouting, "Lovi!" You know, as usual.

Both South Italies stiffened before shoving their respective Spains off of their backs, screeching together, "Get off, stupid Tomato Bastard!" Both Spains were grinning like cats. Romano and Lovino seemed to have realized what their plan had been and that it was successful. They couldn't stand the grins on Spain and Antonio's faces. "Shut up!" they both commanded at the Spaniards. The Italies looked at each other and screamed, "Stop copying me!" The Spains just had to laugh. "SHUT UP!"  
There was a rumble and an argument, but in the end, Romano accepted that they were from a different world, and that Lovino was her, and that she was expected to help. Don't ask how.

Canada couldn't believe she was still here. It's not like they can really freaking see her. She was about to leave when a unique voice called, "Hey, birdie! Come hang with us!" It was Prussia, arm in arm with France. Canada looked back at the Italians and Spaniards, and then quickly sprinted over to the pair. "Yeah, sure," she said quickly, pushing them away before they could see the ruckus and insist on joining them. And the three were gone.

The Italian/Spanish Quartet started walking the streets now. Yes, the streets of Ottawa. You know, Canodia's capital. (Canarda? Canada?) The respective couples were arm in arm with each other; truly, the Italians didn't mind.  
"So," Spain started, playing with Romano's hand, "How do we start? What do we do?"  
Lovino and Romano were still too grumpy to talk, so the Spains did it all. "Well, ah, see, there isn't really much to do. All we've been doing so far is finding England and asking him to use his magic to send us to a different dimension. With any luck, it would have been our own, but we haven't been so fortunate so far."  
"Oh, I see," Spain mused. "Well then, I guess we'll go and search for England! Though, honestly, she's probably at Francine's house.. Wait, no! Francine was going to hang out with Canada today - they like having their bonding time - so, we should probably just check Ariel's home first!"  
"Ariel?" "Ariel is England." "Oh, Arthur!" They laughed.  
Spain led the way to England's house, which was about a 20 minute walk. Within 5 minutes, she and Antonio had seperated from their Lovi's and started chattering happily to each other, the two of them walking closely together. That left Lovino and Romano to be walking three feet behind them, though they weren't exactly socializing.  
Neither of them had said anything since they started walking, so Romano decided to be civil towards - herself? - and said, "So, how did you-" she swallowed a rude name "-get sent to this dimension?"  
Lovino huffed. "Just that dumb occult-freak. He was spewing some freaky chant-spell thing and Tonio and I got stuck in it. I really hate the British asshead right now."  
Romano made an agreeing sound. "I know. Like, that guy should just go and run off with his unicorns and fairies instead of yapping about them to all of us normal people. Because then, shit like this happens."  
"Yeah. And the man can't cook."  
"He's a fail."  
"Yeah. But you know who else is a fail?"  
"Who?"  
"That France. He's supposed to be my older brother or something dumb like that, but I swear, he's always trying to molest me or something."  
"You, me, and anything else that moves. What a perv, she is."  
"Yeah."  
"And then she's got, like, that stupid annoying group of theirs!"  
"Oh, God, the FAG Trio. I hate it."  
"'Fag'?"  
"Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. F-a-g. The FAG Trio."  
"Francine, Antonia, and Gillian. Hmm, it still works. Fag. That's clever."  
"I am."  
"We are."  
Their conversation carried on without them even realizing it. Along the way, Spain had been pointing out countries to Antonio as they passed by. "Look! There's Japan! Hello, Kiku! And with her, there's Greece! Aw, look at all the kitties! Ooh, and over there, that's Ukraine! Quite handsome, he is, no? And his brother Belarus.. er, try to avoid eye contact with him.. And there, there's Russia, she's so pretty. Oh! Look there, it's Poland and Lithuania! Oh, aren't they fabulous! Teehee!" Antonio was awed by all the nations. It was just.. amazing! (In a disturbing way.) Antonio couldn't even describe the curious feeling in his stomach as he saw each nation they way they were. Except Poland; he looked exactly the same. Though Antonio found that extra disturbing, for some reason.  
Finally, they reached a nice townhome in a nice neighbourhood. Spain clapped her hands once. "Okay! We're here! Come along, follow me!" She led the way up the steps to number 34. Everyone else followed; Antonio was looking curious and the Romanos were still conversing with each other. Antonio hummed idly as she pressed the button for the doorbell.  
A faint tinkling ring could be heard from the inside. A few seconds later, a young woman with long, blonde hair, mesmerizing green eyes, even more memorable thick eyebrows, and glasses on top of them opened the door. "Hello," she said.  
Antonio waved as Spain started to speak. "Hello, England! We're so sorry to bother you, but we need your help."  
England looked posh. "Oh, no! Of course I'll help you, come on in!" Everyone shuffled inside. Lovino couldn't help but think that the blonde was faking the kindness, and actually kind of resented them being there. Although, the resent is normal Arthur behaviour; it must just be a girl thing to keep appearances up.  
As soon as they were all sat down and offered tea, which both Romanos declined as politely as they could, England decided to get down to business. "Alright. So what is it you all need help with?" Yes, she did see the male clones of Spain and Romano but one musn't assume. Even though it is comepletely obvious...  
"Well.. Would you like to explain it?" Spain asked Antonio, who answered, "Sure."  
He cleared his Spanish throat and looked at England. "I am Spain, and this is Romano. The problem is, we are from a different dimension!" England raised her gigantic eyebrows. "We were accidently sent out of our own world by you, well, the other you."  
"And you ended up here?"  
"No, actually, we ended up in another world. In that world, we found - er, you - and asked you to send us back home. You - uh, he - said that he wasn't that experienced in dimension travel, but he tried anyways. See, when we were originally sent away, England was chanting something weird. So we asked the next England to repeat it, and we got sent here!"  
"I see. Please resume."  
"Si. So, we were wondering if maybe you could repeat the spell and send us back home. We would be forever grateful."  
"Well, of course I will. How could the other me have been so stupid? Messing up the universes; what was he thinking. Well, that means it's my job to fix them up right. Although, the other me is right about one thing; I'm not too experienced in universal displacement. I suppose I'll just repeat that spell you were talking about. What was it?"  
Blushing slightly, Antonio repeated the ridiculous chant. Spain stifled a giggle. Romano stared at Antonio disbelievingly. Lovino smirked. And so, yet again, after several bouts of practice, England prepared herself and everyone else for performing the spell. Rolling up her sleeves, she instructed Spain and Romano to leave the room. They both chose to linger just outside the doorway. Then she told Lovino and Antonio (the men) to carefully move the furniture in the sitting room against the walls so that there would be a nice, clear area for the ritual. Manual labour didn't really agree with Lovino but he really freaking needed to get home, dammit. After everything was set up to England's liking, she stood in front of the two dimension travellers and closed her eyes in concentration. "Ohm.."  
Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand just as the mist was forming. Eventually, it engulfed them, and of course there was the odd 'pop!' as they were magicked out of this world. England, Spain, and Romano stared at the place where the boys had been in awe.  
Success, England was thinking. Success!  
Goodbye, thought Spain.  
"Holy shit," Romano said out loud.  
Yeah. It was, wasn't it.

* * *

Cracked up, much? But Gender Bending is awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Again with the swirling red madness. By now, Lovino wasn't really that scared, just starting to get nauseous. It seemed like this trip was a lot bumpier than the last couple. His hand was still tightly entertwined with Antonio's; his other hand had a death grip on itself. He wasn't sure his palms would survive this trip unscathed. This time he noticed he was screaming. Had he been screaming before? Hmm. He didn't know.  
His last view before the last blinding flash was of Antonio.

All too suddenly, they fell on the grass of a well kept lawn. Quite big for a house.. No, it was a large building, not a house. Lovino shakily looked around as Antonio snuck behind a bush to puke.  
Lovino noted their clothes. They weren't exactly spiffy clean; not after landing in dirt repeatedly. The collared shirts they had been wearing for the Meeting were untucked and had dirt stains in some places. Lovino could have sworn he had a tie on, but now it was gone. He was well enough letting the blame go to the super scary vortex of travelling through dimensions. His pants were quite tarnished at the knee, also. And- shit, where was his wallet?  
When Antonio came back, Lovino was staring at him. "What?" Antonio asked defensively. Lovino cut him off. "Whatever. Anyways, it looks  
like we're at a school or something."  
"What school?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh..! Hetalia High School."  
"How do you know-?" Antonio took Lovino's shoulders and turned him around, showing Lovino a large sign that he had completely missed  
before. The words 'Hetalia High School' were perfectly visible. Antonio gave him a playful look that said, 'You really missed that?' and Lovino replied with a smack on the Spaniard's face.  
"Well, the sign's in English," Lovino said some moments after that. "So we're most likely still in America." See, he's smart, too!  
"You know, Lovi, America isn't the only place they speak English. Try Britain, Austra- oof-" Antonio doubled over after being punched in the stomach. "Eh, heheheh.." he chuckled halfheartedly, breathlessly.  
"S'what you get for correcting me. Don't fucking correct me."  
"S-si, Lovi.."  
After that little incident, the two realised they were still in the spot they appeared in. They needed to get moving. And so they did. They started walking, staying close to the school. In front of what looked like the front doors, they spotted a figure. A feminine figure with long, wavy hair and a flower in said hair and a soft smile and her bright green eyes glinting as she thinks of which two boys just belong together, while reading what looked like a very intense graphic novel of sorts- (Emphasis on the 'graphic'-)  
"Hungary!" Antonio called. The girl didn't look up from her book. How strange. "Hungary!" he called louder. The girl looked to her left, then in front of her, where Antonio and Lovino were approaching her.  
"Me?" she questioned confusedly, looking around.  
Lovino made a degrading noise. "Well, duh."  
She shrugged it off. "Hey there, Lovino and Antonio! What's up? And why did you call me Hungary?" She put her book in her bag and began  
walking over to the pair.  
Antonio was a bit confused. Lovino replied, "Uh, 'cuz that's your name?"  
Hungary was staring at them weirdly. "My name is Elizaveta. You know that. I mean, I know I'm Hungarian, but still." She appeared to be  
taking this with humour. What's up with these silly boys? Lol.  
"But.. you are Hungary. You know what, whatever. Why are you at a high school? Where are we?"  
Hungary was starting to wonder what these boys were on. "Um, I'm here because today's a school day? I'm waiting for Kiku. And what are you  
talking about? You're at school, sillies. Are you two okay?"  
"Waiting for Kiku?" Lovino asked absently. He didn't really know what to say at the moment; this girl was not making any sense.  
Antonio said, "School? But why..?"  
"Oh, there's Kiku! Hey!"  
The quiet Japanese boy came and joined them. "Hello, Elizaveta-san. Lovino-san and Antonio-san, too."  
Why so formal? Antonio thought. Usually Japan called them by their countries. "Hey, Japan."  
Japan "Huh?"ed in 'Wtf'-ness as Hungary furrowed her brows. "Okay, what's up with you two? Now you're just crossing the line of being  
racist!"  
Everyone knows that teasing the Asian kid is taking it way too far.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano replied heatedly. "God, I don't know what kind of messed up universe this is but your guys are  
acting particularly weird. You're Hungary, that's Japan, I'm Southern Italy and that's the Spanish guy. I don't know what's made you suddenly forget stuff but now I'm reminding you. So remember before I knock the memories into your head!"  
Hungary didn't even know what to say. What the fudge? "You- ah- What!"  
Japan seemed to be thinking. As usual. But now, he appeared to be truly pondering something, like Greece on Homer's death. "Excuse me,"  
he said in his smooth, polite voice. "When you said 'universe', I couldn't help but think you said it in a way that suggests you don't belong to this world. It also sounded like you two have been exchanging worlds for quite a while now, which would explain your confusion and wariness. And Antonio's slightly green face."  
Romano and Antonio just stared at the young Japanese man. They hadn't even said anything and he already figured out their situation? The  
Japanese are mysterious people. Openly clever and seemingly easily distracted by cute things, but mysterious.  
Hungary, on the other hand, was gasping in realization. "Gasp! You're right, Kiku! Them being from another dimension would totally explain  
why they didn't know my name, but they knew my face! I must be a completely different person in their world! Oh my God, world travelling! Just like-" And she began chattering off about some "manga" or something or other, though it seemed Japan was genuinely listening.  
Lovino was getting impatient. "Yeah, yeah, just like that. We're from an alternate freaking dimension, now fucking get us back."  
Hungary and Japan looked back at him. "How?" Hungary asked innocently.  
Lovino couldn't believe this. He was angry and she had the nerve not to be scared? Why, that-  
Antonio was sensing danger so he hurried to throw one arm around Lovino's shoulders and the other on his mouth. Hungary looked enthralled by the touch. Antonio chose to ignore it. "Haha, yeah. See, Lovi here isn't in the best of moods. N-"  
"Wait a minute; you guys are from a different dimension, right?"  
Antonio flinched. Okay, now he was starting to get - a bit - irritated. He just wanted to get home, dammit. "Si."  
"Well, you called him Lovi. But that's what our Antonio calls our Lovino! You didn't seem to know my name or Kiku's, so-"  
"We knew your names. Antonio and Lovino are our names too."  
"You called me Hung-"  
Never before had Antonio ever been tempted to hit a woman (excluding war and stuff, I guess). "Yeah, yeah, it's complicated. Drop it- please," he added in strainfully. He wasn't being very nice, but it was kinda hard at the moment. Aw, mierda, what was he going to say?  
Japan had seemed to, as they say, 'read the atmosphere', and could sense the travellers' annoyance. And even an American could figure out  
that it was Hungary's fault. "Eli-san, I think instead of talking, we should help these gentlemen back to their home, yes?"  
"Oh! Yes! Of course! But the question is," she mused, tapping a finger on her chin, "how?"  
Trying to ignore Lovino biting his hand - they're just really affectionate kisses, Tonio; really.. painful.. kisses - Antonio decided to get the boat going. "Ah! Well, we can tell you that. See, all we need is to get to England- er, Arthur," he provided Hungary and Japan's confused faces.  
Japan's eyebrows knitted suspiciously. "Why would you need Arthur-san?"

"Well, because he's been helping us all the way here, I suppose. He is  
the one with the magic. Right? So-"  
Hungary and Japan looked uncomfortable. Hungary checked her wrist - though her pink Hello Kitty watch was on the other arm, Lovino noticed  
- and said quickly, "Uh, actually, we're sorry but Kiku and I just remembered, we're late for a club meeting-"  
"What club?" Lovino asked unbelievingly, having broken free of Antonio's arms.  
"Er- Yaoi Fanclub. Sorry, see you later, bye! Oh, uh, as for Artie, he's probably in the drama room or- yeah, bye!" She smiled harriedly  
and grabbed Japan's hand, dragging him into the school and through a door. Antonio and Lovino stared after them. They had seen way too much today to even comment aloud on the strange reaction.

"Eh, whatever," Lovino concluded, grabbing Antonio with one hand and his forehead with the other. He pulled him into the school. It was a  
rather nice school, with shiny floors, overall clean lockers and impressive displays. Students were lingering here and there, and the two nations could recognize most of them. But none of them were England. The students didn't even look at the two; they were a common sight throughout the school. Of course, who wouldn't notice the inseperable couple comprised of two hot boys. Just seeing them had most girls in a fanatical tizzy. Oh, shonen-ai wasn't just a fantasy anymore...  
But of course, someone had to go over to greet them. "Fratello! Tonio! Hey!" A cute Italian boy with the weirdest strand of hair ever bounced  
over to them, an intimidating blonde dude trailing behind.  
It was right now that Antonio and Lovino noticed how young everyone looked. Even Russia (who could be seen down the hall) didn't look more  
than 17. But anyways.  
"Hey! What's up guys? I could have sworn you two left before I did this morning, unless you guys got caught up in something, haha! Ya know what, Ludwig and I were just talking about you guys! Weren't we, Lud?" Lovino could only stare at this.. this little thing. What's with... What's with the accent, or lack thereof? This kid sounded like some average American kid! Italy, schmitaly...  
Germany answered with a, "Yeah, sure."  
Lovino and Antonio sort of twitched. That's not right. That was a 'Yeah'. What happened to all the crisp badass 'Ja'? Not that Lovino would admit that out loud.  
Antonio notices the accents too and tried to cover his own while speaking. "Ay, ah, yeah. Aw, yeah, we were- caught up in something-" He thought he pulled it off well enough. Well until

"Aw, fuck it, Espagne," Lovino drawled, Italian accent and all. "Listen, we need to get back to our own cracked up dimension. Where's that  
English dog?" he asked a stunned Italy and Germany.  
"Fr-fratello?" Italy whimpered. God, it sounded so wrong.  
Germany pursed his lips (and rolled his eyes) and then said, "He might be in the drama room, the last door on the right on the opposite side  
of the school."  
"Grazie, Mr Potato Head," Lovino called back as he grabbed Antonio and started speedwalking away from the alternate Germany and Italy. He realized that this was the second time today that the beer-swilling Nazi informed him if where England was. And also that he was being too nice. It was a bit suspicious. But as long as he got to England's ass it was tolerable.  
So they started running. Well, speedwalking. Along the way, (this was a rather big school. It was like the whole world went here! *shot*) they got called on or caught up in a suprising amount of situations. For example, as soon as they had left Italy and Germany, someone called, "Antonio! Oy!" And oh, how Lovino hated that voice.  
"Hey! Tonio! Come hang out with your best friends, dammit!"  
"Oui, Tonio, one could almost think you have tired of us!"  
"We're too awesome to be forgotten, man!"  
Antonio looked sorely tempted to go and greet Prussia and France but Lovino dragged him on, pulling more forcefully to keep him here. Prussia and France were just about to yell something else when Prussia was tapped on the shoulder. Hungary had come and whispered something in his ear. She said it quickly, and then went to tell France. "What?" was Prussia's late exclamation.  
"Oh, aren't they out for a hard time," Francis murmured, watching the strange-acting Antonio and Lovino rush off to meet England.

Well, back to our main characters. They had just escaped Prussia and France's range, but were now being aprehended by a steaming Austria. "Running in the halls is a direct violation of school rules. Rules are there for a reason, and not meant to be broken. Are you listening to me? And also, those clothes you are wearing are not fit for the fine establishment that is our school, or any other public place, for that matter, you you two should be showing m-"  
Antonio and Lovino were grumpy and had ditched the perfectionist sometime during, 'Are you listening to me?' Antonio normally wouldn't have done that but desperate times call for desperate measures, si?  
Austria realized suddenly that he was complaining to air and whirled around, trying to find the delinquints. Then Japan came and whispered something in his ear. Austria froze. "Are you serious?" Japan nodded solemnly.

And back. Lovino and Antonio had gratefully evaded a potentially long and indefinitely boring speech. Next it was a sparky Asian boy that caught their attention. "Hey guys!" South Korea called. They didn't stop. "Hey, what's the rush? I wanna come too, da-ze-" He was startled by someone whispering into his ear some kind of nonsense. It was Italy, who had been previously warned by Hungary the same thing everyone else was hearing. South Korea looked dubious. "They wouldn't?" Italy shrugged. He wasn't even sure. Korea could only say, "Well."

Antonio and Lovino were starting to wonder if maybe the forces of the world were working against them. That was like, the fifth time they were interrupted on their search. Oh, wait a minute, it starts a long way before that! How about them being sent to another world in the  
first place? That couldn't have been just bad luck! And then the next world. And having to be put through heck to find some guy Lovino didn't even like. Like, seriously. It's like Fate hated them or was bored or something and decided to play with them. What did they do wrong?  
Lovino was cynically counting down from 15 in his head. He was at seven when they were being called by someone. Dammit, really?

It was Belgium. "Guys! I just got this text from Eliza and it says-"  
They completely ignored her and flew right past. Belgium was shocked silent. For a while. "But wait! Do you guys really- Are you sure you wanna-" But they were already gone.

Canada was talking with his brother America when he noticed Lovino and Antonio speedily moving towards their direction. This is my chance! Canada thought. He went over to cut them off.

"Hey, Lovino, about that science project we have to do together- oh!" Canada exclaimed as he was shoved to the side and into America. Lovino and Antonio didn't even register him. Canada and America watched the leaving couple. "Whats up with them?" America laughed. "Can't find a good closet to-"  
"Gee, I don't know, Al," Canada sighed, pointedly cutting his brother off. And he didn't know. Until, of course, Prussia came over - and gave Canada a quick grin, he couldn't do anything around America though - and informed the two of what he had been told by Hungary.  
Canada furrowed his eyebrows and America huffed. "Are they crazy?" Prussia shrugged.

America thought some more. They were going to see Arthur? (For magic?)  
Oh, how Alfred wished to go, too, even if it was just to see the British boy he had come to lo- well, to have strong feelings for. Who didnt appear to love him back. Arthur...  
Canada and Prussia noticed America's sudden depression. They saw him mouth Arthur's name. They didn't ask. They already knew.

They were nearly at the end of the hall. Thank God. But of course, they were- Can you guess? Yup, that's right!  
They were held up again. It was Poland. What a fag. He giggled and was just about to say something when Romano, wihout even thinking, kneed him in the crotch area. Poland's eyes widened and he gasped breathlessly, falling to the ground. Lithuania, who had been right behind him, gasped too. "Feliks? Feliks, are you alright? Oh, I guess not. Feliks!" He had kneeled down to help the boy up, but that probably wasn't going to happen soon, so Lithuania stayed down to keep his friend company.

Lovino and Antonio had paused to look back at the Polish boy. Antonio was shocked that Lovino would do something so mean. Lovino kinda was too, but didn't really think on it. Instead, he commented, "Wow. So he does have balls."  
Antonio looked at Lovino disbelievingly but they continued anyways. Finally, after Lovino slipped on a small puddle of what looked like tea, they were at the last, last door on the right side of the hall at the other end of the school, like Pota- er, Germany, said. This door was different than the others but they didn't notice. Feeling victorious, Lovino yanked open the door.  
It was a closet.  
Correction, it was a closet that contained two boys - who looked suspiciously like Antonio and Lovino - being "lovey" with each other. Lovino shut the door immediately. Spain was dizzy, not to mention blushing. "Was that us?"  
Lovino didn't even say anything in reply. For one, he was flustered, and could feel himself reddening to the point of honest-to-God tomato-shades. For another, there was a feeling in his stomach that made him want to turn around and do the same to his Antonio, if not more.  
Later, he told himself. So instead he took three steps to the right to the next door. Upon closer inspection, Lovino could read the sign next to the door that said, "Drama room". He let out one last groaning sigh and put his hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

_The room was bright. Rose petals swirled towards him, leaving behind a classy chamber. Seven beautiful boys were there to greet them- Oh, oops._Lovino opened the door. What was really behind there wasn't a fancy club or anything like that, but an unusually cozy classroom. England was lounging at a table, reading a novel.

_Suddenly, England cried out, infuriated; "NO! Why? Snape, why did you kill-" YEAH OKAY I'LL STOP._England was reading silently. Yes, I'm sure he didn't yell out anything or whatever. However, he did look up at the sound of the door slamming open. He looked to find a rather worse-for-wear pair. Lovino and Antonio.  
"Why, hello," England drawled.  
Lovino seemed to snap out of something. "Yeah. Listen, we need your help."  
"For the last time, Vargas, I'm not doing your homework-"  
"It's a lot more important than freaking homework!" Lovino snapped. "Just shut up and listen. Antonio and I were 'accidentally' sent to a different dimension with your magic."

England flinched. Lovino didn't notice.  
Antonio continued their story for Lovino. "In each alternate world, we always found our way to you and you could always send us out of that world. Now, of course, it never sent us to our world, but third time's the charm, no? Anyways, we don't want to be a bother, but we really do want to get home, and you're the only one that can help. Please, Arthur?"  
England was stone-faced. No particular emotion could be discerned except for surprise, really. He stared at the two for a long time. There was movement outside the door and his eyes followed another pair of Spain and Romano, seemingly having finished their morning 'session' and heading off to greet their friends. Two Antonios and two Lovinos. Alternate dimensions. Him. Magic.  
England sighed. "I- I would like to help you."  
Antonio and Lovino's eyes brightened.  
"But I can't." Happy time gone.  
Lovino was outraged. "You can't? Why?"  
England looked away ashamedly. "I.. I don't practice magic anymore. I haven't in.. in years."  
"What? Tell me why not, dammit!"  
"I.. No."  
Antonio could feel the atmosphere turning dark. He felt like there should be violins playing dramatically in the background as the two argued.  
"Just freaking tell me the truth!"  
Something rang in England's head. The truth...

(Lovino has freaking no idea what's going on in England's head and is wondering why the Englishtard is zoning out)

Flashback:  
He was 12. Alfred was 11. They were in Alfred's backyard. The American boy had gone inside to get drinks, leaving Arthur outside. He was just fine with that.  
Arthur lived a happy life. He loved it. Alfred was his best friend. They played together all the time.

Arthur laid back in his chair to think. See, he also loved Alfred. Love-loved Alfred. He was in love with Alfred. Alfred, his best mate, yes, Alfred. He always knew he was special. His courage and his confidence affected Arthur in a way he had never felt before. He loved seeing him smile, which fortunately for him was every day. But he could never tell Alfred. Unfortunately, Arthur lacked the courage that  
he had found so endearing in Alfred.  
Arthur sometimes pondered to himself. He was in love with a boy. It's true, he had never been particularly attracted to girls before, but boys? This was something about himself that was new to him, but he didn't mind.  
But, there was another secret that Arthur was keeping from Alfred. Arthur could see fairies. He could do magic. He loved it almost as much as he loved Alfred. But his whole life, his parents, his brothers, and his past friends had called him a freak. His friends had avoided him and his family got headaches whenever he spoke of the M word. He didn't want Alfred to do the same. It would break his heart.  
Nothing could stop Arthur from playing with his fairy friends or experimentig with spells once in a while, though, so he struggled to hide it from his best friend. But he would do anything to keep him by his side.  
Alfred came back, brightening up Arthur's day. They laughed and played. Then Alfred stared at Arthur for a while. Then he said, "Artie, we're best friends, right?"  
Arthur answered immediately. "Yes."  
"So we tell each other everything, right?"  
Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah?"  
Alfred didn't look accusing; he was still all smiles. Arthur noticed he looked very handsome in the afternoon sun. "So.. yeah. I think you're hiding something from me, Artie. Its alright Ar. You can tell me," he assured.  
Arthur blushed hard but didn't give in. "I'm not hiding anything," he fibbed.  
"Arthur-"  
"Alfred." Even when trying to get Alfred to stop, the name tasted sweet in his mouth.  
Alfred pouted slightly. Then he smiled again. "Okay. You can tell me when you're ready. 'Kay?"  
Arthur nodded half heartedly but Alfred didn't even notice, because he had completely changed the subject and continued chattering about some girl in his class. It would have really bothered Arthur if- well, it did really bother Arthur, but it would have done so even more if Alfred hadn't looked so cute right then.  
A couple days later, Alfred had brought up the subject. "So, Artie, that secret..."  
Arthur immediately solemned. "There is no secret," he said robotically.  
"Yes there is-"  
"Alfred."  
"I- Yeah. Okay. Alright. Later. So..." He changed the subject again, this time talking about how that same girl as he'd been talking about had explicitly checked "No" on his standard, "Do you like me? Check yes or no :) " note during History. Arthur had said that 'her hair was greasy anyways' to be pretend-sympathetic (and also because no one got away with not liking Alfred) but secretly, he was sort of happy. After all, that was one less person in the way of him and Alfred.  
After that, Arthur sort of avoided Alfred. He couldn't risk being asked again. So he didn't hang out with him at all, as much as it pained him. Arthur literally watched Alfred walking home alone or messing around with a soccerball outside. Watched.  
Arthur never opened the door or answered the phone. When Alfred called him in the halls Arthur played the ignorant and went the other way, even if his next class was on the other side of the school. This went on for a month.  
Eventually, Alfred stopped calling. He stopped knocking on Arthur's door. He stopped calling his name in the halls. But he was still so frustrated!  
One day, Arthur was cornered into an alley. By Alfred. On his face was one Arthur wasn't too familiar with on Alfred: anger.  
"Why?" he yelled. "Why? Why did you stop- everything? Why don't you talk to me, or hang out with me, or even freaking look at me?"  
Arthur couldn't even answer. Tears were forming in his eyes, as well as Alfred's.  
"Why won't you answer me? Why- why did you go?" Alfred looked so vulnerable right then. "Was it because of that secret? The one so bad you couldn't tell your best friend? Oh, I'm sorry- ex-best friend, I mean." Arthur could practically feel his heart snap in half and crumble down into his stomach.  
"What was it? Was it really more important than me? Was it? _Just tell me the freaking truth_!"  
He left. Arthur cried. They never talked again.

Nor did Arthur ever have anything to do with magic again, for he blamed It as the cause of his loss.

Lovino was snapping in England's face. What the hell was that? The dude just blanked out for like, 5 whole minutes. "Yo. Wizard-boy. Hello? Anything useful in that big head of yours?"  
England swatted his hand away.  
Lovino sighed. "God, finally. So? You gonna help us or what? Actually, you don't get an 'or what'. You're gonna help us, whether you freaking  
like it or not, so speed it up."  
"I told you, I don't do magic."  
Antonio could sense there was some backstory behind this. Ever the sympathetic soul, he gently asked, "Why not, Arthur? Would you explain  
it to us?"  
England shook his head, but eventually ended up spilling the whole lot to them. Antonio was listening raptly as Lovino jut sat there with his  
mouth open. Was this kid serious?  
At the end, Antonio was thinking. Hard. "I see," he said.  
Lovino was sullen. "Well, that was 10 minutes I'll never get back."  
Antonio continued. "So now you don't use ma- oh, the 'm' word - because of the pain it caused you?"  
"Yes. I- I'm so sorry. I can't help you."  
"But maybe you can help me," a voice boomed from the door way. Everyone turned to find: America! Who was staring right at England.  
"Whoopee," Lovino muttered.  
"Arthur, I... I can't believe.."  
Arthur couldn't breathe.  
"I can't believe you.. were so stupid."  
Arthur coughed. "What?"  
"I heard your story. This was all.. About magic? Arthur, I've always known."  
"You what? You.. have?"  
"Of course I have. I just.. I wanted you to tell me. Why didn't you?"  
"I.. I-"  
"You were ashamed? Because you had a talent? Because you were special?"

By now, America had walked up to England. They were standing closer to each other than they had in years. America laid his hands on England's shoulders. Then, suddenly, he pulled England towards him and kissed him. And it wasn't just some passing peck, either.  
It was enough to make Lovino and Antonio blush.  
As soon as the two blondes broke apart, they took a quick breath and were glued back together. Even Lovino didn't have the heart to say anything.  
Finally, the two were finished. Still in each other's arms, they looked at the world travellers. America had a happy, faraway look in his eyes and a loopy grin on his face. England was basically the same.  
He looked at Antonio.  
"What was that spell?"

And once again, Antonio and Lovino were thrust out into the swirling red vortex of Awesome. They were quite used to it by now. Of course, Lovino was still swearing nonstop and Antonio was more than a bit sick but at least they could look at each other and smile. Where would they land next?

* * *

This is the longest chapter! It's also my favourite. Who doesn't love Hetalia/Highschool drama? Even though it's a bit forced here, oh well. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

With a jolt, Antonio and Lovino landed in another park. In front of a tree. A tree with a fretful British man pacing around under it. Was it...

Arthur heard the noise and looked over. Then he jumped. "Oh! You're back! Thank God... Luckily you weren't gone for long-"

"Wait, what do you mean, we weren't gone for long?" Lovino cried, outraged at the man's ignorance. He and Antonio had stood up and brushed themselves off, and were now just standing with an arm around each other.

"Well, you two just disappeared about five seconds ago."

Antonio and Lovino were confused. They had to have been gone for at least an hour or two. They looked at each other and shrugged. They've been through worse.

"See ya," Lovino called back to Arthur as he and Antonio started to walk away.

Arthur spluttered, "Wh-what? You guys just travelled thr- you should be absolutely traumatized!"

"Trust me, man," Antonio laughed, "We're past that."

Lovino smirked. "Let's go find a closet."

Antonio and Lovino left, leaving Arthur underneath the tree. Arthur rolled his eyes and sat back down, taking out his book again.

The. End.

* * *

Woohoo! Fail ending ftw! But seriously, I really hope you guys enjoyed my little story. Yes, even just for the lulz.


End file.
